


Not Our Type of Crew

by Sangerin



Category: Angel: the Series, Hustle
Genre: Con Artists, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-07
Updated: 2008-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'You're thinking of leaving us for two hot chicks in LA?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Our Type of Crew

Danny burst through the doors to the suite. 'Have you heard about this new crew setting up out of LA? Sounds _massive_. And it's run by two chicks, would you believe it?'

'Are you saying women can't run a crew, Danny?' asked Stacie, looking up from her magazine.

'Uh...no!' said Danny. 'I'd never. But these women are _hot_. Imagine working with…' he trailed off for a second. ' _Two_ hot women,' he finished.

'Nice recovery there, Danny-boy,' said Stacie. She turned back to her magazine.

'So, what's your interest in this?' asked Mickey. 'You're thinking of leaving us for two hot chicks in LA?'

'Just think about it, Mickey.' Danny slipped into his hollywood-mogul accent. 'LA's my kind of town.'

'This crew isn't your type of crew, though.'

'How do you know?'

'Albie?' asked Mickey, turning away from Danny to where Albie and Ash sat, playing cards. 'Tell Danny why he doesn't want to go to LA.'

'Vampires,' said Albie.

'Huh?'

'Darla and Drucilla, those two hot chicks you think would be so great to work with? Vampires.'

Danny sank down on the couch next to Stacie. 'You mean…'

'Vampires exist, Danny,' said Mickey. 'Albie had a run-in with Darla and Drucilla…'

'And that other one, Spike.'

'… back in the States. He was lucky to escape.'

Albie put down his cards. It wasn't as though Ash was paying attention to the game any more in any case. 'I wouldn't call it a run-in. I wouldn't be alive if it had been. It was more that I was in the wrong place and the wrong time, and had the sense and fitness to run away from it.'

'So, believe me, Danny, you don't want to have anything to so with that crew,' said Mickey. 'Besides, they wouldn't take you on. Unless, of course, you're a demon and you haven't told us?'


End file.
